


【幸越】八月二十三日

by zinawish



Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Androgynous Echizen Ryouma, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 二十三岁的幸村精市重新回到自己的十四岁，再次参加了八月二十三日那场遗憾的比赛。只是这次，他确保三连霸成功的意愿并不强烈了……
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 幸越
Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655707
Kudos: 10





	【幸越】八月二十三日

**Author's Note:**

> 海吉拉的番外~重生梗，顶上决赛魔改！我流低魔网球世界。  
> 村村生日快乐！

“小妹妹，这可不是什么打掉外套的游戏。”  
话音刚落，幸村精市简直恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。打气的欢呼声与掌声戛然而止，四周一片沉寂，越前龙马在球网对面瞬间瞪大的琥珀色猫眼睛，微微抿起的嘴角和僵住的收拍，都表达了幸村精市刚才那句话带给他的震惊。  
糟糕。  
这是幸村精市的第一个反应。

起初，唤醒幸村精市的，是疼痛。  
那是漆黑的泥浆，上面裹挟着灰紫色的电流，带着奇特的金属光泽，它叉开枝条，存在于幸村的眼睑上。他陷进去，在里面拼命挣扎。疼痛过后，将会是麻木，疼痛只能激发他的斗志，而麻木给他带来是一种对未知敬畏的恐惧，通常这种恐惧存在四周，伴随着焦躁的白色。而他睁开眼，真的看到了那样的白色，在他的眼前，开裂出一条蜿蜒的浅痕。  
他奋力扭着头，感觉自己就像刚睁着眼与戈尔贡三姐妹中的哪一位热吻过似的，整个人仿佛石化了，特别是他的脖子，扭一下，就会咔嚓一声，疼痛立即炸开，令他眼前发黑，舌根发苦。黑暗散开后，是片浑白的朦胧，在这里，他看见了真田弦一郎，非常年轻，被烈日晒出红痕的脸上带点稚气，穿着当年立海大附中的制服，手腕还套着黑色铅带，一脸沉重的悲痛与懊悔的愧疚。  
你怎么穿成这样？幸村想问。  
“关东决赛，——”真田艰难的开口。  
“关东？”幸村声音发虚，“怎么了？”  
“我们输了，是我的问题。”  
黑暗重新笼罩。幸村眼前一黑，差点晕了过去。不是因为真田嘴里的话，而是因为真田这句话所阐述的时间。  
幸村精市，十四岁，刚结束了一个成功概率只有百分之三十的手术，一个月后，他将在全国大赛遇到他未来的爱人越前龙马。而他的大脑仍滞留在他的二十三岁，那时他已经在男子职业网坛登顶，积分暂列第一，因绝佳的外形，代言广告接到手软，私下还偷偷向越前龙马成功告白，换来心上人落在头顶的一个吻，爱情事业双丰收，可谓走上人生的巅峰。接着，他又因为越前龙雅的从中作梗，几乎失去了爱情这部分。现在，他莫名其妙回到了十四岁，在还未正式认识越前龙马的时候，而真田现在这个情况让他无暇纠结这个他所处的时空究竟是怎么回事。  
现在的他，有两个选择，按着记忆走，还是利用好他这次回到过去，能够改变未来的机会。但真田写在脸上的悔恨已经让他没有时间做决定了。  
记忆里的此时，他应该在对真田的狂妄自大冷嘲热讽，虚弱的痛斥他面对没有手冢的青学时是多么掉以轻心，说到激动处，他还得声泪俱下，表示对于立海大附中的关东连胜记录毁在他手里，他是多么愤怒和悲恸，让真田的内疚和压力更甚。最后，他稳定情绪，叫真田出去，赶紧把与青学对战的录像给他找过来，他要亲自看看赛场上到底发生了什么，才导致了立海在关东最后的败北。  
保守起见，他选择了记忆中的反应，说到激动处，他依旧满心愤恨，声泪俱下，胸口上缝着线的血肉疙瘩就是立海关东十五连胜在他名下戛然而止的遗憾的具现化。真田看着他，亦红了眼眶。  
真田这个反应正如他回忆里的那样，而录像中，越前龙马最后决定胜负的那个惊天地泣鬼神，被网球之神眷顾的网前截击，也证实了他的猜测是正确的。  
这是他记忆里的十四岁。

正式面对越前龙马前，幸村精市过的战战兢兢，如履薄冰。  
他努力的回忆着当年的心境。当时压在他身上的压力如万座大山，他把这些压力辐射给了整个队伍，将他们全部人的神经拧的紧绷绷的，一勾就断。真田那时候也因为内疚，对他的话语也更服从了些，令幸村在重重压力下能够得到一丝缓冲。  
幸村也曾想过如果他这时候赢了，往后的日子会如何，他甚至还就着这个问题在睡前问过龙马。  
“我第二年可能会留在日本，”龙马那时候回答，“继续向全国冠军努力。”  
幸村愣了。  
“我以为……你会决定在更大的舞台击败我。”幸村说。  
“这是承诺，”龙马说，“我和手冢的一个约定，就像你和真田的国中三连霸那样，至于你，慢慢来，总有一天我会打败你，没人能在网球上永远当赢家——老头子在我泄气的时候经常这么告诉我。”  
如果他那时候将龙马打败，龙马会留在日本，继续履行与手冢的约定，这意味着他与手冢之间的羁绊在原来深厚的基础上又加深一层。  
手冢。  
决不能让这件事情发生。  
幸村想到这，更加坚定了他的选择——在去青少年合宿前，他要确保接下来和龙马相关的每件事都要和记忆中严丝合缝，不能有一丝闪失的机会。这个念头确保了他那万座山般的压力，他要表现得毫无破绽，决无死角。  
可他败在了自己的嘴上。

越前龙马有个惊人的秘密：他身上有两种性别，男性和女性的特征在他身上和谐相处，有着矛盾却神奇的美感。  
这个秘密在幸村精市二十三年的记忆中，知道的人并不多，除了作为爱人的幸村精市，就是龙马的家人们了。至于幸村精市，他在公开场合叫龙马小弟弟，私下里则会偷偷叫龙马小妹妹。他喜欢看龙马被他逗出点红晕，如秋海棠化开的颜色缀在双颊上的模样，还喜欢看龙马因不满而投视过来的目光，像破碎阳光洒在他琥珀色的大眼睛。而这样称呼龙马能够同时收获龙马这两个反应，是幸村平时非常喜欢的一个小小恶作剧。  
可惜现在还没到时候。  
他们隔网相望。龙马喘着气，双颊浮着片薄薄的霞云，俊俏的鼻子泌着细细的汗珠，是被阳光洒满了金露，墨色的头发也被汗水润湿，像沾满雨露的青苔。震惊的余韵依旧在他琥珀色的双眼里回荡着，如响彻教堂的钟声一般。但很快，他咧开嘴，露出嚣张的微笑，挑衅着幸村紧绷的神经。  
“是吗？那这个游戏是我赢了，”他把球拍担在肩上，“不过，你的眼神可不太好使啊，是病体缠身的缘故吗？”  
幸村望着龙马有些闪烁的目光，咬着牙，在他记忆里，龙马并没有说后面的话。  
都是因为他说错话的原因。  
“真是个令人头疼的小弟弟。”幸村面无表情地修正道，把装在口袋的球抛过去，现在是龙马的发球局，而青少年比赛，他们更多时候需要自己捡球。  
龙马伸手接过球，眼睛依旧闪烁着狐疑的火苗，把幸村记忆中那股张狂的斗志掩盖了些。  
“那我上了，神之子大人。”龙马说，用手指抬起点帽子，整个人在灿烂的阳光下熠熠生辉，幸村从那双上挑的琥珀色大眼睛中看到了日后龙马身上那股吸引他的魅力，就是龙马挑着眼看他时那丝若隐若现的挑逗和性感。  
幸村赶紧移开目光。  
裁判席上的裁判员咳嗽一声：“禁止交流。”  
“还差的远呢。”龙马压下帽子，转过身，轻声嘀咕了一句，这句话传进幸村的耳朵里。幸村暗自松了口气。  
现在他只需要将他的注意力调整回比赛里就好了。这才是最困难的部分。因为他和越前龙马的这场比赛，已经被他在脑海里反复琢磨，时不时拿出来嚼几下，关于比赛的每个细节他都烂熟于心，在某些关键分上，他甚至还想出了对策，这些对策在他今后面对龙马的时候经常拿来尝试，以报这一赛之仇，如果是现在的他，凭借比赛经验，估计就能把龙马耍的团团转，进而轻松获得全国三连霸的冠军。立海大附中的全国网球三连霸没砸在他名下，这个对于幸村还是非常有吸引力的。  
幸村回到发球位时暗自瞥了眼手冢——一个能把他的愿望和诉求表达的有理有据，获得众人支持的网球部部长。他不敢保证这个男孩在改变时间后的未来会与他的小朋友有什么更深层的联系。  
在三连霸与一个可掌控的未来中选择，幸村宁愿抛弃三连霸。

第二球，是个追求速度与力量的平击发球，发向幸村的反手位内角。幸村一直认为这对龙马来说不是个好选择，龙马的体型在男子球员中算是娇小玲珑的，不仅如此，在十二岁的男孩里，他的体型也算得上娇小，是实打实的小不点儿——他哥哥越前龙雅还有青学的菊丸老喜欢这么称呼他。  
幸村曾以为那是碳酸饮料喝多了的问题。从小运动的男孩子，还打篮球，不应该是个小个子，直到那天龙马吻过来时，他才意识到这并不完全是碳酸饮料的问题。  
现在的他只有十二岁，身高力量更是不如幸村，对于龙马来说，力量从来不是他的强项，他的左手持拍，神乎其神的步伐与移动能力，坚韧不拔的意志，还有与父亲越前南次郎不同的灵活进攻才是他的优势。在他看来炮弹似的发球，在幸村看来就和龙马从底线抛过来差不多，并不妨碍幸村提前到位，把球回落到龙马的右手空挡。即使幸村上场前还得靠止痛药忍住他手术后的疼痛。  
龙马似乎没料到幸村会这么轻易回击了他的发球。也是，龙马回到日本的一年几乎没有遇到过和他一样的青少年球员，像幸村这种基础极为扎实的，除了手冢，没有别人。就连真田，更多时候靠的是力量来压制龙马，而基础显然不如幸村。龙马在一个月前的关东大赛最后赢下的那球，除了运气的成分，更多靠的还是基础与体力的比拼。幸村在看录像的时候已经给真田很好的分析过了，真田的技术还不够全面，他的双反和发球总是有那么点问题。就这样，真田弦一郎还敢带着加了铅的腕带面对从美国回来，出生的抓握玩具就是一个改造过的小网球拍，连续四届青少年赛冠军的越前龙马。  
第三球，龙马选择了他更习惯，也更擅长的侧旋发球。  
龙马的天分一直让幸村颇为欣赏，也无数次发出赞叹。十二岁时，龙马已经在发球上下了很多功夫，有意识的开始根据抛球角度，拍面角度，使他的发过去的球落地后弹跳角度拉的更开，也加多了旋转，更加往前冲。龙马很好的遗传了他父亲在运动上的天赋，也会在网球上倾尽全力。幸村会原谅龙马精神某些方面的贫瘠。作为一位从小被安排好道路的职业网球运动员，与幸村丰富多彩的爱好，绚丽多姿的童年不同，龙马的童年除了网球，还是网球，要不就是为了网球的各种特别训练，要不就是花式输在在他父亲的球拍下。当然，幸村精市也乐意奉献自我，在龙马贫瘠的精神土壤中勤勉开垦，让龙马身心都充分得到来自幸村的滋养。幸村几乎是刚踏进巡回赛就向龙马灌输他的各种爱好了。幸好龙马的吸收能力比幸村想象的要好得多，不像真田——朽木不可雕，至今，乃至未来，关于地球上的植物他最多只能分辨出蒲公英与郁金香。  
幸村到位后，往后一退，脚步一拉，胯一扭，拍面一开，在收拍动作挤压到他手术残留下来的伤口时，他才意识到，他给龙马回了个转速吓人的正手上旋。等龙马回击的时候，球已经跳到龙马的肩膀了。回球下网，十五比三十。  
四周传来毫无热情，稀稀拉拉的掌声，好像幸村作为绰号神之子的中学生，十四岁打出这样的球是理所应当，随即这点掌声立刻被立海拉拉队排山倒海的支持声掩盖。穿着驼黄色运动服的队友们显然被幸村这个拍面近乎垂直的强力上旋球震慑了。包括幸村，他也被这个球震慑了。  
这是他日后的习惯，他现在应该还不懂这样的回球。他本以为他现在的肌肉应该不认识这种打法，看来并不是这样。  
比赛已经开始朝着他不可预料的方向滑去了。他看见了苗头。  
“半西方式的握拍，你看过精市这样打球吗？”幸村听见柳问。  
“部长好厉害！”赤也的声音。  
“加油，精市！”文太的声音。  
“从来没有，他一般更偏东方式，我不知道他还会这个，不，他没这样……”真田喃喃道，听起来似乎因为认知错乱而导致了语无伦次。  
“这种拍面垂直，击球时手臂完全伸直的强力上旋球，我还是第一次见精市打。”  
幸村转过头瞪了眼真田，真田和柳噤声了。  
无论过了多少年，幸村对真田那些关心龙马的小心思依旧耿耿于怀，以前，他瞪真田，是因为真田那套堂堂正正一决胜负的大道理。  
“有点意思。” 幸村清晰的听见龙马在球场对面嘟囔着，对于龙马的声音，幸村的耳朵总能非常清晰的捕捉到。  
这让幸村的心情好些了，他回到回球点，稍微调整了一下握拍，他不能再抽出那样的上旋球了，不然破绽太大——他十四岁时还没开始调整出这种强力上旋球呢。  
第四球，又是一个侧旋发球，弹在幸村的反手位，幸村清晰的记得自己那时候用一个单手切削拖住龙马，消耗他，节省自己的体力，方便自己接下来发球局的进攻。幸村当年等待这场比赛的时候就对比过在这场比赛的优势与劣势，他的优势在于全面扎实的技术，更年长，更高，更有压迫性，还有他可怕的绝招——和真田给自己的跑动击球、放小球、高压和抽击球取绝招名字为风林火山一样，幸村也有自己的绝招，Yips。这是他在医院等待时决定下来的，通常和他打球的同学到最后都会在他扎实的基础和可怕的耐心与体力下溃不成军，萌生出“只要对手是幸村，就完全不想打球”的念头；而劣势在于他刚拆线，身体尚未康复，长时间的住院生活使他身体远远没恢复之前健康的水准，如果进行到后期，止痛药药效消退，他的脚步和力量一定跟不上。  
他当初的战略是正确的，多上网，以强攻为主，尽快结束比赛。他后来看过柳的笔记本，上面记录他为全面型选手，但幸村更喜欢称呼自己是防守反击，或被称为底线进攻型，只是网前技术相比而别的底线进攻型选手而言要更好一些。  
现在他的优势比之前多了许多：更精准的预判、对对手从里到外的了解、在脑海里无数次的复盘、更开阔的视野以及技能的提升。如果不出意外，他几乎赢定了。  
幸村极小心的根据记忆，把球切到另一个半场，调动龙马的脚步。龙马移动的步伐细碎轻盈，最后仿佛一跃就来到了击球位，像小猫咪从墙上跳落到地面似的——自从知道龙马身体的真实情况，幸村总喜欢把龙马往更可爱的方向去形容，而龙马对于这个称呼的讨厌称呼和幸村较于‘美人’的厌恶程度几乎半斤八两。  
他把龙马的位置调动的更远，更远，手冢国光就特别喜欢用切削球，同学们还给手冢的切球取了个绰号，叫手冢领域，意思是手冢控球技术特别好，用切球时对手为了不出现失误，基本只能把球抽向他的角度，他几乎不需要挪地方。  
“一比零，换边。”幸村把球抽到龙马另一边后，裁判宣判。四处的喧闹声此起彼伏的响起来。  
“不会吧……小不点居然被破了第一个发球局！”肯定是青学菊丸的声音。  
“越前，加油！”  
“……不愧是神之子，这么轻易就获得优势——”  
“越前，别怕！只是一个发球局！”  
“常胜——立海大！Let’s go,Let’s go,立海大！——”  
“青学，fight！on！——”  
“早点认输对你比较好，小弟弟。”擦肩而过的那刻，幸村按着记忆里说。  
“你这家伙，”龙马的反应比他印象里还要激烈，“我一定要反过来好好冲你说教！”  
幸村诧异地看了眼龙马，龙马也气愤地瞪了他一眼，霞云般的海棠色红晕在他脸颊上弥漫到他的双眼里，在里面浮荡，把琥珀色的眼睛衬托成夏日海边的夕阳。见幸村瞧他，龙马扭过脸，脸上的红晕几乎快弥漫到他的耳根了。这是害羞的反应。可能是因为幸村不小心说错的那句话。  
幸村心情大好。但在第二局龙马抓不稳球拍，把球抽到观众席前的防水布，砰地发出一声巨响，他也跟着摔在地上时，幸村的好心情戛然而止。龙马从地上爬起来，一缕血从他鼻子那慢慢流下。  
“鼻血！小不点流鼻血了！”菊丸担忧地嚷嚷着。  
龙马摸了摸，他的手指一片殷红。幸村安静的看着。  
“没事吧？”裁判弯下腰问。  
“没事，……不过，奇怪，完全不知道流鼻血了。”龙马用手背随便擦掉，“看什么，又和你没关系。”龙马没好气的对幸村说。  
“你失去触觉了。”幸村提醒道。  
“双方禁止交流，否则取消资格。”裁判再次警告。幸村转过身，回到他的位置，拍着球，试图调整他的策略。  
YIps在龙马身上提前生效了，幸村赢定了。  
幸村精市悄悄看了眼手冢，手冢握着之前手肘受伤的部位，一点都不高兴。  
幸村也一点都不高兴。  
肯定是因为幸村开始说错的话。

第三局，龙马的发球局，在三个双误和唯一一个界内球中，幸村尽量不动声色，提心吊胆的延长了与龙马的对拉，他几乎是把球非常体贴的送到龙马手上，可惜龙马最后的回球还是下网了。  
第四局的尾巴，龙马给自己打气，说，打网球不痛苦，很快乐，这句话传到了幸村的耳朵里，忽然意识到，龙马的状态恢复了过来，可惜为时已晚，幸村已经看到了结局，在之前，他和龙马在这个时候差距只有两局，龙马保一局，回破一局，最后再破发幸村的一局。现在，他们的比分相差四局，四比零，如果希望让龙马赢得比赛，就得打持久战。幸村不知道自己的止痛药能不能帮助自己撑到那个时候。  
第六局，龙马的发球局。他势如破竹，有如神助，总算回到了幸村记忆里的时候了，他迅速了结了幸村的攻势。幸村换了个拍子，现在是他的发球胜赛局，新的烦恼又回来了。  
他该怎样才能让龙马的胜利看上去自然而不让人怀疑？

最后，止痛药的作用消失了。比分也来到了最后一局，第12局，也来到了幸村精市的胜赛点，如果这球龙马熬过去了，龙马就能把比赛拖回平分，如果龙马没有，那这场比赛赢得就是幸村，全国冠军将会是立海大，全国三连冠的荣光也将会照耀这一届正选队员，给立海大辉煌的历史再添上笔来自幸村和真田的传奇。周围的欢呼声震耳欲聋，恍若隔世。幸村弯下腰，他已经下意识将喧闹和欢呼都排除在脑后了。他现在眼里除了网球，就是龙马，在众多的比赛中，他已经学会了如何专注于比赛本身，而不是喧嚣与疼痛。而与龙马的比赛永远都是那么惊心动魄，他根本不需要主动让步。  
可是他扰乱了龙马的专注，他知道这点。都是因为他开头说错了话，不然龙马走出Yips状态会非常快。他很内疚。  
龙马给他发了一个近身球，幸村侧过身，拉开脚步，他的握拍又调成了半西式。在收拍的瞬间，他怀疑自己胸口上拆线留下的伤口被挤爆出了血。  
“给我赢，幸村！”真田的怒吼仿佛在天际线的一丝流云。  
“越前！”手冢也激动起来。龙马赶紧上前，在球冲上去之前截住它，好方法，幸村想，龙马之后就是这么习惯他的球的。  
但已经太迟了，没有一段时间的训练与习惯，拿下这球的概率极低。而龙马败给了时间，也败给了经验，球弹网，落在了界外。和幸村曾经在脑海里演练的一样，他拿下了这场比赛，为立海大获得了三连霸。在结果宣判的那刻，立海大全员冲上来，围着幸村又搂又哭又笑。幸村忍着胸前的疼痛，拨开队友们，来到网前。龙马站在球网对面等着幸村，主动伸过手，看上去并没有被这次的失败击倒。  
“小弟弟，和你打球很开心。”幸村抓住龙马的手，勉强笑道，疼痛越来越剧烈，他需要赶紧检查伤口。  
龙马抓住他的衣领，猛地把他拉下来，贴着他的耳边轻声问：“你好眼熟，是不是在厕所偷看过我换衣服？”  
“部长！”切原紧张的叫起来，以为龙马要对幸村动手似的。幸村举起手，阻拦了切原的脚步。龙马的手又小又暖，说出来的话和甘露似的。幸村忍不住笑起来，他胸口也不那么疼了。  
他从来没偷看过龙马换衣服。  
“是啊，小妹妹，”幸村也贴着龙马的耳边轻声说，“给我一个负责的机会吧。”  
龙马慢慢松开幸村的衣领，迟疑着点点头，在众人的惊呼中，幸村维持着弯腰的姿势，抱住龙马。“怎么回事！”青学那边在嚷嚷，幸村越过众人，看见观众席上面色沉如铁的手冢国光。  
幸村闭着眼，把头依偎在龙马肩上。他闻见了龙马身上在汗味下藏着的淡淡奶香气，龙马原来因为难过而紧张的身体也跟着放松下来，手也渐渐搭上了幸村的腰。幸村突然觉得，这张狂沉闷的八月二十三日的烈日，如春日落在他手背上的樱花花瓣，在山间写生时淌过他脚踝的涓涓细流一般温和了。  
The End


End file.
